Tan
by nhathoangcute
Summary: Có lẽ đối với hắn, Kuroko chưa phải là tất cả, nhưng bản thân cậu, vẫn luôn là một người quan trọng, là "duy nhất" của Kise trên thế giới này. Nếu khoảng cách giữa hai người mãi không rút hắn, vậy Kise cam tâm tình nguyện lùi về phía sau, lặng lẽ dõi theo Kuroko, âm thầm bảo vệ cậu.
1. Chapter 1

Kise nhìn Kuroko, môi mím chặt.

Một khoảng im lặng giàn ra giữa hai người. Bên ngoài quán cà phê sách nơi Kise Ryota và Kuroko Tetsuya đang ngồi chỉ có tiếng gió thổi lao xao, ánh nắng vàng nhạt nhòa chiếu vào qua khung cửa kính mờ mờ càng làm khuôn mặt đang chứa đầy tâm tình của Kise trở lên ửng hồng. Đường phố tan tầm chưa khỏi đông đúc, tuy thế vẫn không làm cho bầu không khí nơi đây bớt căng thẳng và gượng gạo hơn.

"Này..." Kise đột ngột lên tiếng, hỏi Kuroko với khuôn mặt bình tĩnh mà chứa đầy ẩn tình "Cũng đã được mười ba năm rồi, kể từ khi tớ gặp cậu lần đầu nhỉ?"

Kuroko đang khuấy nhẹ cốc trà đen trước mặt bỗng ngừng lại. Kuroko có chút bất ngờ khi nghe Kise buộc miệng nói ra câu đó. Kuroko không hiểu vấn đề câu nói, có thể cậu quá tập trung vào cuốn sách trước mặt mà quên mất ý niệm của đối phương. Câu nói này liệu có mang một thứ hàm ý sâu xa mà cậu không có khả năng thông hiểu, hay đơn giản là một câu nói quâng bơ đang lúc nhàm chán của Kise. Dù thế, cậu vẫn không cảm thấy sốt ruột khi mình chưa hiểu vấn đề, mà chỉ gật đầu coi như trả lời, tiếp tục thưởng trà.

Kise thấy Kuroko không nói gì thì cũng chỉ nhắc nhẹ cốc cà phê đen đã nguội ngắt lên một cách đĩnh đạc, bình thản như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Qua khuôn mặt hời hợt không chút cảm xúc kia, không ai biết được nội tâm của hắn đang gào thét nhường nào.

"Kurokocchi, sống trên đời này cái gì cũng phải có giá của nó nhỉ..."

Kuroko đang đọc cuốn sách bìa mỏng đặt trên bàn, nhíu mày, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Kise một cách khó hiểu. Kise giật mình, hắn vừa lỡ miệng nói ra một ý nghĩ thầm kín mà bấy lâu nay mình đã lâu giấu kĩ. Và biết bản thân mình khó hiểu đến nhường nào, Kise muốn rút lại lời nói đó, nhưng tiếc rằng, một khi đã nói ra, là không thể rút lại được.

"Ý cậu là gì, Kise-kun?"

Kise giật mình, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt của người vừa đặt ra câu hỏi nghi vấn đó. Bốn mắt đối nhau, bầu không khí căng như dây đàn, tưởng như rút cạn oxi trong khí huyết. Nhưng chỉ mình Kise cảm thấy thế thôi. Ngay khi quyết định sắp xếp cuộc hẹn này, thần kinh của hắn đã chẳng giây phút nào thư giãn nổi. Hơn nữa, việc phải đối diện với một người mà lý trí hắn hiểu rõ kết cục của hai người sẽ chẳng đi về đâu. Hai từ thôi, Kuroko đối với Kise thực sự rất "quan trọng", nhưng còn hắn đối với cậu thì...

Kise nhất thời chết trân, chẳng biết nên trả lời Kuroko thế nào cho hợp tình hợp lý mà cứ nín thinh nhìn đối phương. Khuôn mặt Kuroko vẫn không hề thay đổi thứ cảm xúc thường trực vẫn luôn hiện hữu khi đối diện với Kise: lãnh đạm và bình tĩnh. Ừ thôi, dù sao chăng nữa thì chuyện vẫn vậy, mối lương duyên này coi như dứt bỏ, Kise muốn cược một ván bài, dù nó dứt khoát có thể khiến Kuroko lìa xa hắn mãi mãi. Ít ra trước khi đi, hắn vẫn muốn chính đôi môi của mình nói ra tất cả.

"Người ta bảo 'có qua có lại'." Kise đều đều nói, ánh mắt mơ hồ nhìn lướt ra ngoài khung cửa kính bên cạnh "Tớ thấy điều đó không hẳn là đúng."

Trước khi nói ra lời cảm nhận này, Kise đã nghĩ, có khi nào tình cảm hắn dành cho Kuroko một lúc nào đó sẽ được cậu đáp trả lại một cách xứng đáng không nhỉ.

"Ừ, cuộc đời mà." Kuroko vẫn tiếp tục đọc sách, không nhìn Kise dù chỉ một lần.

"Vậy... cậu đã từng nợ ai thứ gì chưa?" Ngừng một lúc, Kise đột ngột hỏi. Không thể phủ nhận câu trả lời của Kuroko đã khiến đôi tai hắn cảm thấy chút đau nhức.

"Nếu cậu đang nói về vấn đề tiền bạc thì tớ nghĩ là không." Kuroko nhàn nhạt đáp "Mà nếu có, tớ sẽ tìm cách xử lý chúng ổn thỏa."

Kise lúc này ánh mắt chợt sững lại. "Kurokocchi... cậu hiểu lầm ý của tớ rồi..."

Càng về vế sau, lời nói của Kise càng nhỏ dần. Thái độ của Kuroko thực sự làm hắn sửng sốt, có chút thất vọng.

Phải ha, hắn đã mong chờ quá nhiều rồi. Mong chờ tạo nên hi vọng. Hi vọng đâm ra thất vọng. Thất vọng rồi lại mong chờ. Một vòng luẩn quẩn không có hồi kết.

"Ừ nhỉ..." Kise cười khẩy, cố che đi vẻ mặt sầu não. Cuộc nói chuyện hôm nay giữa hai người là do Kise chủ động sắp đặt. Vốn tưởng chỉ lần này thôi, một lần duy nhất, Kise có thể tự mình kết thúc mãi mãi thứ tình cảm mù quáng này. Nhưng không... có lã hắn đã yếu lòng quá rồi. Một chút yếu lòng khi lần đầu gặp cậu, và ngày hôm nay, một lần nữa hắn lại yếu lòng mà sống quá cảm tính.

Kise tiếp tục im lặng chìm đắm trong thế giới của riêng mình, một thế giới khi mà chỉ có Kuroko và hắn im lặng ngồi bên nhau, bình yên và tĩnh lặng, mặt cho sóng gió cuộc đời, những bội bề lo âu vẫn đang gào thét. Nhưng rốt cuộc chỉ là ảo tưởng, mà hắn ngày càng bó chặt trong thứ ảo tưởng sai lầm đó, như một liều ma túy cực mạnh, rủi ro nhưng ngọt ngào, khiến hắn chới với trước tương lai mù mịt, thật sự là không biết đi đâu về đâu, bởi vì căn bản, cuộc đời có quá nhiều ngã rẽ, nhưng hắn biết rất rõ ràng, hắn đang dần rời xa thiên đường và tiến sâu hơn vào địa ngục.

Kise nhìn vào tấm cửa kính bên cạnh. Trời bắt đầu tối, một thứ bóng tốt ảm đạm. Tấm kính phản chiếu lại khuôn mặt hắn, hắn nhìn vào, chẳng thấy gì ngoài khuôn mặt u sầu của một kẻ si tình đang nhìn đời bằng một ý nghĩ rằng trên thế giới này chẳng ai bị bất công hơn mình.

Bên kia, Kuroko vẫn tiếp tục thưởng trà, im lặng đọc sách, chốc chốc lại gắp bỏ vào cốc một vài viên đường, khuấy đều. Xem ra cậu không hề sốt ruột hay muốn về nhà dù đồng hồ đã điểm hơn sáu rưỡi tối. Kuroko hay đến quán cà phê sách này vào những ngày cuối tuần khi rảnh rỗi. Nơi đây không gian yên tĩnh, phong cách bài trí hài hòa thuận mắt, nhiều thể loại sách đa dạng, hơn nữa còn có loại sữa lắc mà cậu rất thích. Việc một người sôi nổi thích tụ tập ở những nơi ồn ã như Kise lại có ý muốn cùng cậu đến đây, quả có chút bất ngờ.

Quán cà phê thưa thớt, duy chỉ còn Kise và Kuroko, những vị khách trước kia đã dần xách túi ra về. Lại là một khoảng tĩnh lặng, có chút tẻ nhạt. Trong quán thi thoảng ở quần phục vụ lại vang lên tiếng rót trà róc rách của mấy tay bồi bàn hòa cùng tiếng giở sách loạt soạt đều đều. Tiếng tim đập của Kuroko cũng cứ đều đều như thế, không một chút thay đổi nào khi ngồi trước Kise. Biết được điều này, lòng hắn càng thêm nặng nề hơn.

"Kurokocchi này... tớ nghĩ cậu phải là con gái mới đúng chứ nhỉ?" Nghĩ thế nào, Kise chợt nói thế. Bình tĩnh quan sát thái độ của Kuroko khi bị trêu chọc, Kise chỉ thầm nhếch khóe môi nhàn nhạt cười.

"Kise-kun, xin cậu đừng nói như thế. Nếu có điều gì liên quan đến giới tính của tớ làm cậu phiền lòng thì cậu có thể nói thẳng ra, không cần phải bóng gió đâu."

Kuroko ngẩng lên nhìn Kise với ánh mắt lạ lùng, bình tĩnh đáp trả hắn với khuôn mặt nghiêm túc cùng thái độ lịch sự nhã nhặn mà xa cách, ngoài đôi lông mày mảnh dẻ hơi nhíu chặt lại thì thái độ trên khuôn mặt cậu lúc nãy cũng chẳng thay đổi là bao.

"Haha, Kurokocchi cậu thực sự rất dễ thương đấy." Kise bật cười sảng khoái, không để ý đến khuôn mặt phụng phịu hờn dỗi của Kuroko.

"Sao cậu lại nghĩ vậy? Nói thế không phải có chút thô lỗ sao?" Kuroko vẫn tiếp tục giữ thái độ ôn hòa nhưng câu nói mang âm điệu hơi cao của cậu khiến Kise có chút bất an, trái tim bỗng dưng đập mạnh.

"Nhưng mà..."

Kise tránh ánh mắt của Kuroko, lảng ra chỗ khác. Nụ cười từ bao giờ đã tắt ngúm trên khuôn mặt của hắn. Nhìn thái độ nghiêm trọng của Kuroko, hắn hiểu là mình đang đùa cợt người kia quá đà.

"Nếu tớ là con gái thì cậu sẽ yêu tớ chắc?" Kuroko bình thản hỏi lại, ánh mắt không một chút xao động.

Kise giật mình, quả là có chút bất ngờ khi một người như Kuroko cũng có lúc bình tĩnh đến thản nhiên mà nói ra những câu như vậy.

" _Nhưng tớ đã yêu cậu rồi mà_..." Bỗng dưng trong tâm trí Kise bật lên suy nghĩ đó khiến mặt hắn bất giác đỏ ửng lên.

Giữa lúc đầu óc đang ngổn ngang không biết nói gì thêm để tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện, cả hai bỗng nghe thấy một tiếng "keng" nhẹ vang lên, phá tan bầu không khí yên tĩnh. Chuông cửa quán cà phê báo hiệu có khách đến.

"Tetsuya, em đây rồi, tôi tìm em mãi!" Bước vào là một nam thanh niên trẻ với mái tóc đỏ rực và đôi mắt dị sắc. Thái độ anh ta có vẻ bình tĩnh và trầm ổn nhưng ánh mắt vẫn thoáng chút mất kiên nhẫn và nôn nóng. Nhìn thái độ của vị khách mới đến, Kise dễ dàng đoán được người này đang rất vội vã đi tìm Kuroko.

"A, Aksahi-kun..."

"Em thật là..." Người đó khi vào đảo mắt nhìn quanh quán cà phê một lượt rồi lập tức tiến thẳng đến chỗ bàn Kise và Kuroko đang ngồi. "Em biết là tôi không thích chờ đợi mà."

Kuroko buông tách trà, đặt nó xuống bàn. Sau đó cậu chạy ra hướng người kia đang đứng. Hai người trao đổi nhỏ gì đó, hẳn là một chuyện rất quan trọng. Khuôn mặt Kuroko trầm lắng xuống một hồi, sau đó lập tức giãn ra.

"Phục vụ, tính tiền." Sau đó cậu quay mặt hướng ra quầy phục vụ và gọi. Một tay bồi bàn béo lùn với mái tóc màu đỏ cam xoăn tít ăn mặc chỉnh chu lật đật chạy đến, cẩn thận tính tiền và ghi hóa đơn cho cả Kuroko lẫn Kise.

Đợi người phục vụ rời đi, Kuroko đối mặt trước Kise, cúi đầu và chậm rãi nói:

"Xin lỗi nhưng... Kise-kun, tớ và Akashi-kun..."

"Không sao đâu Kurokocchi! Việc giữa cậu và Akashicchi quan trọng hơn mà..." Kise ngắt lời Kuroko rồi lắc đầu, bình tĩnh nở một nụ cười, tươi tắn nhưng đầy chua xót.

Nghe thấy Kise nói vậy, Kuroko có chút thở phào. Cậu xách chiếc túi đeo lên vai rồi quay sang nhìn Akashi, gật đầu với người đứng bên cạnh.

"Vậy nhé Ryota." Akashi quay sang nhìn Kise và nói, sau đó nắm lấy tay Kuroko và cả hai người tiến ra ngoài phía cửa. Kuroko nhanh chóng rời đi với nét mặt tươi tắn, bỏ lại Kise cùng cốc trà đen với vài viên đường khuấy chưa tan và cuốn tiểu thuyết đã đọc được một nửa.

Akashi và Kuroko đã rời khỏi cửa, tiếng nói chuyện thân mật của họ vẫn còn vọng lại.

"Tetsuya, em thật là hư đó nha. Tự dưng biến mất làm tôi phải đi tìm mãi..."

"Xin đừng búng trán em nữa Akashi-kun, đau đấy. Hơn nữa, không phải trưa nay em đã nói là em có hẹn với Kise-kun sao?"

"Em lại ngắt lời tôi nữa rồi. Đêm nay phải phạt em mới được."

Kise vẫn ngồi ngây ra đó nhìn bóng lưng hai người ra đi xa rồi biến mất hẳn. Khi định thần lại thì chỗ ngồi đối diện với hắn chỉ còn là một khoảng trống trải lạnh lẽo. Quyển tiểu thuyết vẫn để đó, từng trang sách bay bay khi có luồng gió nhẹ thổi qua từ cánh quạt tường bên trên. Trong quán cà phê lúc này chỉ còn mình Kise với một tâm trạng âu sầu rằng rốt cục lý do hắn hẹn Kuroko ra đây vẫn chưa thực hiện được.

" _Nếu em không thể ở bên tôi... cả cuộc đời này tôi không còn thiết gì cả_..."

Tiếng nhạc chuông điện thoạt quen thuộc vang lên, Kise uể oải rút điện thoạt trong túi ra, cúi xuống nghe.

Đầu dây bên kia lập tức vang lên giọng nói oang oang của một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi, ngoài ra còn có tiếng nhạc xập xình ồn ã dội vào:

" _Kise! Tối nay anh em ở câu lạc bộ tổ chức ăn liên hoan dưới nhà Nakamura. Chú đi không anh nhắn lại cho mấy người đó một tiếng rồi có gì anh chở chú qua luôn?_ "

"...Kasamatsu tiền bối?"

" _Sao thế? Ừ anh đây. Mà khoan Kise chú có chuyện gì à?_ " Tông giọng trầm thấp truyền qua điện thoại từ người kia, mang ý vị lo lắng, có chút sốt ruột.

"Haha...!" Kise cố gắng bật cười, một nụ cười tươi tắn nhất có thể rồi dùng giọng điệu trò chuyện vui vẻ thường ngày trả lời đối phương, cố gắng không để người kia nhận ra tâm trạng phiền não "Không sao đâu. Các anh đi đâu thì đi chứ hôm nay em có việc bận rồi."

" _Thế hả? Chú đang ở studio à?_ "

"Vâng. Mọi người vui vẻ nhé."

" _Ờ được rồi, có gì mai anh gọi cho chú sau_."

Cả hai đồng thời ngắt máy, từng tiếng "tút", "tút" vang lên báo hiệu cuộc trò chuyện kết thúc. Kise gấp quyển tiểu thuyết vào cho gọn lại một bên rồi không mặn không nhạt đứng dậy, mở cửa rời khỏi quán cà phê.

Quán bánh ngọt MuraMuro của Murasakibara nằm đối diện một sân bóng rổ đường phố, gần con đường nhựa dẫn đến Sơ trung Teiko. Khách khứa luôn ra vào quán tấp nập nên không khó để Kise tìm thấy. Trên mái hiên quán bánh dựng một tấm biển lớn, ngoài ghi tên quán ra còn trang trí thêm vài hình vẽ ngộ nghĩnh cùng đèn led, trong khu phố tĩnh mịch và tối tăm dường như rất nổi bật. Mặt tiền hiệu bánh còn được trồng thêm vài bụi sơn trà, gợi cảm giác tươi mát và trong trẻo.

Không khí trong quán ấm cúng và dễ chịu. Hai bên tường vài bóng đèn dây tóc được treo so le nhau tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng ấm áp, dịu dàng. Những chiếc bánh ngọt nhỏ nhắn xinh đẹp được trang trí tỉ mỉ đặt ở trong tủ kính, xếp gọn ghẽ nhưng khoa trương, toát lên một vẻ thanh lịch và tao nhã. Nhìn qua thì đoán ra đây là những chiếc bánh mẫu, khách hàng khi đến đây mua bánh thì được nhân viên cẩn thận trao cho những chiếc hộp nhỏ xinh cùng một nụ cười thật tươi. Ít ra khi đến đây Kise phần nào được giải tỏa tâm trạng, mặc dù hắn đối với Murasakibara chủ quán không được thân thiết lắm.

Kise đi vào trong quán. Quần thu ngân nằm bên trái, khuất sau những chiếc tủ kính bày bánh ngọt. Bên phải là vài chiếc bàn gỗ hình tròn được trải khăn trắng tinh tươm cùng ghế tựa dùng cho khách. Trong không khí thoang thoảng mùi đường sữa cùng kem tươi. Nếu là những tín đồ cuồng món ngọt chắc hẳn người ta sẽ không kiềm lòng được mà chôn chân ở chỗ này cả ngày.

"Ô, Kise đó à?"

Giọng nói chứa vẻ ngạc nhiên và vui mừng của một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi vang lên. Ngồi bên chiếc bàn gỗ đầu tiên sát cửa là một cậu trai có mái tóc đen dài che khuất một bên mắt. Người kia nở một nụ cười điềm đạm cùng ôn nhu, dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang ấm áp khuôn mặt anh ta có vẻ rất hiền hòa.

"Himuro tiền bối?"

"Ừ, ngồi đi."

Kise cố gắng tự nhiên nhất có thể, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh Himuro Tatsuya, đảo mắt quanh quán bánh một lượt rồi quay lại, chăm chú nhìn vào khuôn mặt của người đối diện, gật đầu và nở một nụ cười coi như lời chào.

"Atsushi, Kise đến này." Himuro hướng bên cánh cửa dẫn đến nhà bếp và gọi.

Sau tiếng gọi của anh là một giọng nói lèo nhèo mang vẻ lười biếng trẻ con của một nam thanh niên khác phát ra từ phía phòng bếp của hiệu bánh. Từ cửa bếp lúc này xuất hiện một thanh niên trẻ tuổi, cao lớn khỏe mạnh, mái tóc dài màu tím buông xõa xuống hai vai. Đối lập với Himuro, khuôn mặt Murasakibara mang vẻ gì đó già dặn và phong trần, dường như là một người từng trải. Những đường nét góc cạnh mang sự dạn dĩ kết hợp với đôi tay gân guốc đầy chai sần của anh càng làm tăng vẻ nam tính, làm cho con người này luôn có một sức hút riêng.

Murasakibara Atsushi lúc này mặc một bộ đồng phục màu bếp trắng cùng tạp đề màu cẩm quỳ buộc hững hờ ở thắt lưng, đơn giản và sạch sẽ. Thái độ của anh dường như không thoải mái khi bị người khác làm phiền khi đang sáng tạo công thức làm bánh mới. Tay phải anh ta vẫn cầm một cây đánh trứng bằng inox, khoanh tay đứng dựa vào cửa bếp, khuôn mặt tỏ vẻ hờ hững chỉ nhìn lướt qua vị khách mới đến rồi chậm rãi buông một câu:

"À, Kise-chin, cậu đến đây có chuyện gì vậy?"

Kise nở một nụ cười thật tươi rồi đáp lại:

"Tớ đến ăn tối!"

"Ăn tối bằng bánh ngọt." Murasakibara nhíu mày tỏ vẻ khó hiểu "Cậu dở à?"

"Thôi nào! Ngày xưa Murasakibaracchi thế suốt còn gì, làm Akashicchi và Midorimacchi phải cằn nhằn mãi."

"Tsk..." Murasakibara tặc lưỡi rồi lại bỏ vào trong bếp, kết thúc đoạn hội thoại ngắn gọn đến mức chóng váng.

"Vậy Kise," Himuro hỏi "Em muốn ăn tối ở đây hả? Tuy tay nghề nấu món mặn của Atsuchi kém hơn món ngọt những không tệ đâu."

"Thôi ạ, em chỉ ở đây một lúc thôi. Hôm nay em và bạn có hẹn..." Kise nở một nụ cười ôn hòa rồi khéo léo từ chối.

"Thế à, tiếc nhỉ. Vậy uống hồng trà nhé?"

Kise gật đầu. Himuro rót từ bình vào chiếc tách bên cạnh rồi lịch sự mời Kise. Hắn đón lấy cốc trà từ tay anh, từ tốn nhấp một ngụm rồi lại đặt xuống bàn.

Himuro chuẩn bị một hũ đường viên tinh xảo đặt bên cạnh bình trà rồi lấy con dao cắt bánh đã chuẩn bị dưới gầm bàn ra, khéo léo cắt lấy một miếng bánh bông lan từ chiếc bánh bên cạnh. Sau đó anh cẩn thận đem miếng bánh cho vào đĩa nhỏ, đẩy ra trước mặt Kise.

"Đây là sản phẩm mới của quán. Xin mời."

"Vâng, cảm ơn anh."

Kise nhìn chăm chú nhìn miếng bánh thơm ngon trước mặt với thái độ dò xét, tay phải tiếp tục gắp một viên đường bỏ vào tách trà trong khi đại não đang cẩn thận đánh giá chiếc bánh.

Miếng bánh trước mặt Kise không nói gì là quá đặc biệt nếu những màu sắc sặc sỡ xen kẽ trong từng lớp bánh thực sự làm hắn chóng ngợp. Những lớp bánh mềm mại nhiều màu sắc được cuộn cẩn thận thành hình xoáy ốc, xen lẽ là những lớp mứt thập cẩm làm từ hoa quả cô đặc với đường, nhìn trông rất ngon miệng và bắt mắt.

So với chiếc bánh ban đầu thì kết cấu bên trong khá phức tạp. Lúc Himuro chưa cắt bánh thì Kise đã chú ý đến nó. Đối chiếu với những chiếc cupcake hay bánh kem bày trong tủ thì chiếc bánh này thực sự quá tầm thường, với lớp kem sữa béo trát nham nhở bên ngoài và vài miếng sô cô la đơn điệu rắc không đều bên trên. Hắn cười khổ, đứng là không thể đánh giá một thứ qua vẻ về ngoài xấu xí của nó.

Kise cầm dĩa lên, cắt một miếng bánh nhỏ và đưa lên miệng. Nhấm nháp từ từ để cảm nhận vị thơm ngọt trong từng lớp bánh khác nhau, hắn hơi bất ngờ trước hương vị đa dạng của nó. Màu đỏ dường như từ dâu tây, màu tím của việt quất, xanh lục của mạt trà... tất cả đều mang hương vị hòa hợp. Lớp kem sữa béo ngậy hòa cùng vị chua thanh của trái cây và vị đắng nhẹ của mạt trà và cà phê, không làm hương vị quá rối loạn mà còn bổ sung cho nhau, khích thích thêm vị giác.

"Oa, ngon ghê!" Kise reo lên khe khẽ và tiếp tục cắn thêm một miếng bánh.

Himuro nhìn người đàn em đối diện, tủm tủm cười rồi nói:

"Cái bánh màu mè này mãi mà Atsushi chả chịu công bố gì cả! Cứ ngại ngùng suốt."

"E hèm!" Một tiếng động lớn vang lên phía sau Kise. Hắn quay lại, thì ra là Murasakibara.

"Cậu ở đây từ lúc nào?" Kise giật mình, hỏi. Chưa kịp hết ngạc nhiên thì thanh niên tóc tím đã kéo chiếc ghế bên cạnh Himuro, thản nhiên ngồi xuống, tự tay rót cho mình một tách trà rồi nhàn nhạt nói:

"Mới chỉ là sản phẩm thử nghiệm, vẫn còn đơn giản, chưa đủ bộc phá. Hơn nữa, xung quanh cũng nhiều hiệu bánh có mẫu này rồi..."

"Nhưng tớ thấy ngon mà!" Kise ăn một miếng bánh nữa rồi thẳng thắn nhật xét.

Murasakibara nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt sáng lên tỏ vẻ thích thú: "Thật hả?"

"Ừ!" Kise nhanh chóng trả lời và tiếp tục cắn miếng bánh một cách ngon lành.

"Mà... Kise này, sáng hôm qua Akashi và Kuroko... có ghé thăm hiệu bánh..."

Himuro ngập ngừng, ánh mắt thoáng qua sự băn khoăn "Nghe Akashi và Kuroko nói rằng, cuối tháng ba năm sau, hai người họ... sẽ tổ chức đám cưới."

Kise sững sờ một giây, miếng bánh màu đỏ dâu tây kẹp trên dĩa rơi xuống bàn.

Bầu không khí nhanh chóng trở nên trầm mặc, thoáng chốc chỉ còn tiếng đồng hồ tích tắc và tiếng thở nhè nhẹ vội vã của ba người. Ngoại trừ Kise, Murasakibara và Himuro cũng không tỏ vẻ gì là ngạc nhiên.

"À... vâng." Sau một thoáng ngỡ ngàng, Kise thản nhiên đáp lời với giọng điệu lãnh đạm, hắn không nghĩ rằng khi nghe Himuro thốt ra câu nói đó, mình có thể bình tĩnh đến vậy nữa.

"Hôm nay em có gặp Kurokocchi và cả Akashicchi," Kise sau một thoáng im lặng liền đột ngột mở miệng "nhưng không thấy hai người họ nói gì cả..."

Kise siết chặt cốc trà trong tay đến nỗi nó vang lên một tiếng "rắc", rất nhỏ thôi, nhưng trong bầu không khí thâm trầm và tĩnh lặng, âm thanh lại như phóng đại hơn rất nhiều, nổi bật giữa tâm trạng căn thẳng giữa ba người mà vang lên.

"Chắc họ định thông báo với bạn bè sau." Himuro đều đều nói, giọng điệu giảo hoạt dịu dàng lại như an ủi "Lúc đó hai người tiện đường thì ghé qua quán, cũng chỉ nói vậy..."

Kise không trả lời, im lặng cúi mặt xuống, ánh mắt tối lại mà dán chặt vào thứ chất lỏng nâu đỏ trong tách. Mặt nước trà tĩnh lặng và trong suốt, phản chiếu lại khuôn mặt Kise, dưới ánh đèn mờ mờ, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trong tách bị biến dạng đi rất nhiều, vừa xấu xí vừa vô nghĩa.

Bàn tay hắn từ lúc nào bị nhiệt từ cốc trà làm cho bỏng rát, nhưng Kise không quan tâm. Thời điểm hiện tại, duy chỉ có Kuroko, những thứ khác đối với hắn đều không quan trọng.

"Chẹp..." Murasakibara chẹp miệng. Hai tay anh đan vào nhau, đặt sau gáy rồi ngả người về sau, dựa lưng vào tường "Aka-chin và Kuro-chin đã công khai quan hệ yêu đương từ năm cấp ba. Aka-chin lại có tính chiếm hữu rất cao. Hai người đó sau này về với nhau dưới danh nghĩa 'vợ chồng' là điều có thể đoán trước."

Kise vẫn im lặng không nói gì. Hắn chẳng buồn ăn bánh nữa, miệng đắng ngắt còn tay chân run rẩy, ngay cả việc chớp mắt hắn cũng cảm thấy thật khó khăn.

"Này Kise, em không sao chứ?"

Himuro lo lắng hỏi khi tinh ý phát hiệu khuôn mặt thất thần và rầu rĩ của Kise.

"Em không sao đâu Himuro tiền bối. Việc quay quảng cáo không nghỉ ở studio làm em có chút hơi mệt." Kise chậm rãi nói với khuôn mặt tươi tắn nhất có thể.

"Vậy à? Anh đưa về nhé."

Kise cười khổ lắc đầu, ánh mắt tiếp tục trùng xuống.

Himuro mím môi nhìn cậu thanh niên có mái tóc vàng sáng và đôi mắt phượng ngồi trước mặt, lặng lẽ thở dài một hơi, biểu tình trên khuôn mặt phức tạp và khó hiểu.

"Kise, em dễ đoán quá đấy."

"A, dạ...?"

Kise chợt sững lại trước câu nói đột ngột của Himuro. Sau một thoáng bất thần, hắn mím môi, nhàn nhạt nói:

"Vâng, trước kia Kurokocchi cũng hay nói em như thế."

Lúc này trên mặt Kise xuất hiện một nụ cười lạnh, rất nhanh thôi, nhưng đủ để Murasakibara và Himuro nhận ra.

"Có vẻ hơi đột ngột," Murasakibara chậm rãi nói, không để ý đến việc Kise có nghe anh nói hay không, và cũng bỏ qua việc hắn có thể hiểu hết những hàm ý rối ren trong câu nói của mình "Duyên phận cũng là cái số, không trách được."

Lại một thoáng im lặng chẳng biết ngắn hay dài, mỗi giây trôi qua với tiếng đồng hồ tích tắc nặng nề như đè nén tất cả những gì cay đắng nhất xuống trái tim vốn dĩ mỏng manh và nhỏ bé của Kise.

"Hai người họ thực sự rất đẹp đôi." Kise mỉm cười, nụ cười chua xót và cam chịu, cố gắng lờ đi ánh mắt khó hiểu của hai người đối diện.

Thanh âm trong giọng nói của Kise thực sự rất nhẹ, giống như hắn đang tự lẩm bẩm với mình, lại như một câu an ủi vô nghĩa, giống như hắn đang đứng trước một khủng hoảng lớn nhất cuộc đời mà chắc nịch tuyên bố rằng "Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi."

Hắn không thể phân tích được hết những cảm xúc phức tạp rối bời đang đan xen trong suy nghĩ của mình. Có chút gì đó như đố kị, có thất vọng, nuối tiếc, xót xa lưu luyến và cả... nhẹ nhõm nữa.

Cốc trà trong tay Kise từ lúc nào đã nguội ngắt tuy vẫn chưa vơi nửa. Hắn cứ ngồi bất động như vậy một hồi lâu, mặc kệ những xúc cảm sâu thẳm nhất trong tiềm thức vẫn đang thét gào. Hắn cố gắng kiềm chế, bĩnh tĩnh nở một nụ cười, trong lòng thầm chúc phúc người con trai có máu tóc màu trời xanh thẳm mà xa vời vợi kia. Người đàn ông đó, so với Kise, chắc chắn sẽ khiến cậu hạnh phúc.

Có lẽ đối với hắn, Kuroko chưa phải là tất cả, nhưng bản thân cậu, vẫn luôn là một người quan trọng, là "duy nhất" của Kise trên thế giới này.

Nếu khoảng cách giữa hai người mãi không rút hắn, vậy Kise can tâm tình nguyện lùi về phía sau, lặng lẽ dõi theo Kuroko, âm thầm bảo vệ cậu.

"Anh Murasakabara, số bánh cho đơn hàng thứ hai đã nướng xong rồi ạ!"

Giọng nói lanh lảng có phần trịnh trọng của một cậu thiếu niên học việc vang lên từ dưới bếp. Bên cánh cửa bếp mở hờ ngó ra một cậu trai có thân hình khảnh mảnh và mái tóc hạt dẻ được cắt tỉa gọn gàng. Murasakibara gật gầu rồi đứng dậy, nhanh chóng đi xuống. Từ khe thông gió trên tường tỏa ra mùi thơm phức của bánh nướng và nhân quả ngọt ngào, khiến người ta ăn no rồi mà không tự chủ kịt mũi, âm thanh dạ dày thèm thuồng vang lên sôi sùng sục.

"Muộn rồi. Em cũng phải về đây ạ."

Kise ngước lên nhìn chiếc đồng hồ được treo trên tường cách đó không xa. Kim đồng hồ đã nảy sang con số mới. Hắn đứng dậy, chào Himuro rồi tiến về phía cửa, rời khỏi hiệu bánh MuraMuro.

Đêm đông lạnh buốt. Kise một mình đi giữa phố đêm với chiếc áo gió mỏng manh không thể giữ ấm, thân nhiệt cứ thể nhanh chóng truyền ra ngoài, thoáng chốc đôi tay đút trong túi của hắn đã tê cứng. Đôi môi đỏ mọng quyến rũ cũng sớm trở lên nhợt nhạt.

Thời gian này đường xá vắng lặng. Tất cả mọi người sau một ngày làm việc mệt mỏi đều trở về nhà, với nơi chốn ấm áp, bến đậu bình yêu mà quây quần bên nhau, húp những bát súp nóng cùng hàn thuyên tâm sự. Ai ai cũng vậy, họ đều có một nơi để trở về, cho dù có đi xa đến đâu, nơi đó cũng sẵn sàng dang cánh tay đón chào họ và trao cho họ những tình yêu thương ngập tràn hạnh phúc.

Kise cứ mờ mịt đâm đầu đi về phía trước, mặc kệ đôi chân đã vô thức đưa mình đi đâu. Đến khi định thần lại, hắn đã đứng trước trường Sơ trung Teiko, nơi hắn, Kuroko và những người khác đã có những kỉ niệm tuyệt nhất của thanh xuân, về bóng rổ, về những người đồng đội, và cả tuổi học trò.

Nhưng... nơi đó cũng đã chia lìa hắn và cậu, rồi để lại trong tiềm thức mỗi người những mảnh kí ức trống rỗng.

Ngôi tường cấp hai sau bao năm vẫn nằm đó, im lìm và trơ lặng. Ở khu nhà dành cho các câu lạc bộ một số phòng vẫn còn sáng đèn, trong đêm tối u ám dường như rất nổi bật. Đâu đó vài tiếng gió rít và lá cây xào xạc nghe rất ảm đạm.

Kise cứ đứng chôn chân một chỗ, quan sát sân trường từ ngoài cổng. Bỗng có hai nữ sinh từ trong trường bước ra, cả hai đều mặc bộ đồng phục quen thuộc gồm vest trắng và áo sơ mi xanh lam, tay xách túi, khuôn mặt vui vẻ cùng nhau hàn thuyên trò chuyện. Kise giật mình tỉnh táo lại, bước nhanh rời khỏi khu phố, ngôi trường cấp hai trượt ra khỏi tầm mắt của hắn rồi mất hút.


	2. Chapter 2

Mùa xuân, hoa anh đào nở rộ.

Cây anh đào trước nhà Kise đã bắt đầu trổ hoa. Từng cành hoa hồng phấn đẹp đẽ, tinh khôi và tràn đầy sức sống. Hương hoa thoang thoảng dìu dịu, nhẹ nhàng và thuần khiết lan tỏa trong không khí. Ban công nơi phòng Kise ngập trong sắc anh đào kiều diễm, dưới ánh chiều tà nhè nhẹ bao phủ, cảnh sắc có vẻ rất tĩnh mịch và hiền hòa.

"Ồ, vậy thứ năm tuần sau sẽ tổ chức lễ ăn hỏi ở Tokyo, sau đó rước 'rể' qua bên nhà Akashi ở Kyoto phải không?"

Đầu dây bên kia điện thoại phát ra giọng nói dịu dàng và có phần mất kiên nhẫn của một cô gái:

"Ừ! Tớ đã nói việc này mấy lần rồi mà Ki-chan, sau đó bọn mình cũng phải sắp xếp công việc để sang Kyoto dự lễ cưới nữa!"

"Hix, xin lỗi mà Momoicchi, tớ sẽ cố gắng nói khéo với các anh chị cấp trên để xin nghỉ vài ngày."

"Bên tớ Dai-chan cũng chuẩn bị viết giấy nghỉ phép lên sở cảnh sát rồi. Nếu không có gì nữa thì tớ cúp máy đây."

"Ừ. Chào cậu!"

Kise ngắt điện thoại, đút nó vào túi rồi mệt mỏi nằm vật ra giường.

Đầu óc Kise thoáng một hồi trống rỗng. Nằm dọc trên chiếc giường đơn đối diện với ban công, hắn có thể thấy những cành hoa anh đào ngập sắc hồng sà xuống cửa phòng, tỏa hương thơm dìu dịu. Bầu trời xanh ngắt khi nãy giờ bị nhuộm đỏ bởi nắng chiều, rực rỡ huyền ảo nhưng cũng mang một nỗi buồn mang mác.

Xa xa, vài dãy núi thấp thoáng ẩn hiện dưới làn sương đầu mùa mùa mờ đục. Vài tiếng mèo hoang kêu "meo, meo" yếu ớt, tiếng gió nồm mùa xuân thổi vi vu, tiếng lá cây xào xạc, tiếng đồng hồ nảy kim tích tắc...

Kise lười biếng nằm trên giường, mờ mịt đưa mắt hướng ra phía những cành anh đào đang nở rộ sà xuống ban công, trong lòng tĩnh lặng lại nổi lên mấy vệt gợn sóng.

Người vừa nói chuyện với hắn qua điện thoại là Momoi Satsuki, quản lý cũ của hắn khi còn ở câu lạc bộ bóng rổ trường Teiko. Hắn chỉ trao đổi với cô vài lần sau khi thiệp mời dự đám cưới của Akashi và Kuroko được gửi tới. Momoi dự định sáng thứ năm tuần sau bọn họ sẽ bắt tàu về Kyoto, sau đó đi thẳng tới dinh thự của gia tộc Akashi cùng Akashi chuẩn bị cho buổi tiệc.

Cả Kise, Momoi và những người khác trong Thế hệ kỳ tích đều là những người bạn lâu năm của nhau, vậy nên cũng không ai thấy phiền khi phải nghỉ làm vài ngày chỉ để đi dự đám một buổi tiệc cưới. Hơn nữa, đây cũng là ngày trọng đại nhất của đội trưởng cũ của bọn họ, Akashi Seijuro và thành viên được sủng ái nhất trong đội, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Chỉ đúng một tuần nữa thôi, tất cả đối với Kise sẽ kết thúc. Nghĩ đến điều này, hắn chỉ cảm thấy những cảm xúc lẫn lộn đè nặng xuống lồng ngực.

Một cái gì đó trong Kise đã vỡ vụn, sau đó tan biến, để lại trong tim hắn những mảnh trống rỗng, vô nghĩa và rối ren.

Hơn mười ba năm theo đuổi Kuroko, lặng lẽ bên cậu, âm thầm dõi theo cậu, làm tất cả vì cậu chỉ để cậu một lần chú ý. Mười ba năm, một khoảng thời gian không ngắn cũng không quá dài, nhưng giả dụ đời người sống bảy mươi năm, cái "mười ba năm" đó một người có bao nhiêu mà tất cả chỉ dành cho cậu?

Mười ba năm trước, hắn dành trọn tình cảm cho cậu. Mười ba năm sau, Kise Ryota hắn chưa từng hối hận vì điều đó.

Nếu quay trở lại thanh xuân năm đó, hắn nhất quyết một lần nữa sẽ lại gặp cậu, sẽ gửi gắm trái tim mình vào người con trai mang sắc màu thuần khiết trong xanh như trời thu của năm đó. Để ngày hôm nay Kise Ryota của hai mươi lăm tuổi sẽ chẳng tiếc nuối vì những điều mình chưa làm, cũng không hối hận vì những điều mình đã làm. Vốn dĩ đời người chỉ một kiếp, thanh xuân cũng vậy, nếu chỉ là "duy nhất" thì đừng dè dặt, chứ sống hết mình đi.

Duyên phận vốn khó đoán, vì khó đoán nên vài lần Kise đã tự ngộ nhận: "Kurokocchi cũng thích mình chăng?"

Khi một người đứng trước nhiều sự lựa chọn, họ sẽ không ngần ngại vứt vỏ những lựa chọn khiếm khuyết mà chọn tìm thứ lựa chọn tốt nhất. Giống như Kuroko, giữa Kise và Akashi, việc này vốn dĩ không cần đoán cũng biết trước kết cục.

Ảo tưởng Kuroko một ngày nào đó sẽ rời bỏ Akashi và chọn mình, mặc dù sự thật rành rành vẫn đang tiếp diễn, với Kise mà nói đó là chính điều trái ngang nhất.

Vài lần Kise đã tự an ủi mình: "Không sao đâu mà, dù tình cảm có lớn thế nào thì vẫn mãi chỉ là tình đơn phương."

Không giống như phim tình cảm hay tiểu thuyết ngôn tình, hầu hết những tình cảm đơn phương ngoài đời đều không có kết cục tốt đẹp, vì nó mãi chỉ âm thầm chôn chặt trong tim mỗi người, mong manh và thầm kín, mãi mãi không thể chạm đến người kia.

Cuộc sống, nhất thiết là phải học cách chấp nhận.

Kise đang sống một mình ở căn hộ chung cư bình dân này. Giá thuê khá rẻ và cũng thuận tiện cho việc đi lại. Vài tháng trước hắn đã nộp hồ sơ xin việc vào một sân bay ở nội địa ở Thủ đô, hiện tại đang làm thực tập trước khi được xem xét trình độ lên làm phi công chính thức. Ngoài giờ làm hành chính thì hắn còn tham gia chụp ảnh cho một tạp chí Thể thao và quay quảng cáo cho vài hãng thời trang. Làm hai công việc cùng một lúc nên mỗi tháng Kise cũng kiếm được một khoảng kha khá. Hắn dự định nếu thu nhập ổn định thì chỉ hai năm nữa hắn sẽ tiết kiệm tiền mua được nhà và xe.

Năm ngoái, Kise đã nói chuyện với bố mẹ, quyết định ra ngoài tự lập mà khởi đầu là thuê một căn hộ chung cư, tự kiếm tiền nuôi sống bản thân.

Ngồi bên chiếc bàn nhựa kê giữa phòng ăn trong căn nhà ọp ẹp, Kise lặng lẽ thở dài. Hắn hướng ánh mắt lên chiếc đèn huỳnh quang đã tắt ngúm từ lúc nào trên tường. "Lại mất điện!", Kise bực bội nghĩ.

Bỗng ngoài cửa chính phát ra tiếng gõ cửa lộc cộc, Kise nhanh chóng chạy ra mở cửa, là bà chủ nhà. Bà ta có dáng người to béo, mặt trát rất nhiều phấn và mái tóc xoăn nhuộm màu đỏ tía. Bà không vào mà đứng ngoài cửa, oang oang đối mặt với Kise mà nói:

"Điện chập, ta đang gọi thợ về rồi, cháu chịu khó nhé."

"Vâng..." Kise gật đầu rồi tiễn bà xuống tận cầu thang dẫn xuống hành lanh tầng một.

Đợi bà chủ nhà đi khuất, Kise mới trở về phòng, hắn mặc quần áo, nhét ví tiền vào túi quần rồi rời khỏi nhà.

Kise đến một quán ăn gần nhà. Hắn là khách quen ở đây. Tối nay lại cúp điện, hắn lại không giỏi nấu nướng, từ khi rời nhà không sống cùng bố mẹ nữa thì hầu hết việc ăn uống của hắn đều là tạm bợ. Vài lần Kasamatsu tiền bối ghé nhà hắn chơi anh đã suýt phát hoảng vì thói quen ăn uống cẩu thả của hắn. Lúc đó hắn chỉ cười trừ rồi bảo: "Mọi người không cần lo đâu."

Hắn nhớ có lần, khi đó, Kasamatsu đã quát: "Chú cứ cười mãi như vậy thì không ai hiểu chú đang nghĩ gì đâu!" Kise lại tiếp tục cười, bộ óc đơn giản như một đứa trẻ của hắn đâu hiểu rõ hết hàm ý trong câu nói của người đàn anh kia.

Cho đến tận bây giờ, cũng vì nụ cười đó, nụ cười vẫn thường trực mỗi ngày trên môi Kise, lại khiến cho Kuroko không biết hắn đang đau đớn tới nhường nào.

Kise bước vào quán. Đây là một quán ăn ẩm thực Nhật Bản truyền thống được trang trí theo phong cách cổ điển, hòa nhã và dễ chịu. Những chiếc chuông gió cũ kĩ đủ đủ màu sắc treo bên tường theo cơn gió thổi vào phát ra những tiếng leng keng nghe thật vui tai. Ông chủ tiệm dáng người to béo ngó ra: "Ô, lại đến hả Kise!?". Hắn gật đầu coi như chào rồi đi đến chỗ ngồi quen thuộc sát cửa kính, ngồi xuống rồi bắt đầu gọi món.

Kise ngồi được vài phút, cửa quán ăn lại bật mở, bước vào là một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi với máu tóc màu lục và đeo gọng kính đen. Khuôn mặt anh ta toát lên vẻ trầm tư điềm đạm, lại thêm cặp kính cận tăng thêm vẻ uyên bác lỗi lạc, nhìn qua thì có thể đoán đây là một người đàn ông có học thức cao cùng địa vị không nhỏ trong xã hội.

Nhận ra người quen, Kise rối rít vẫy tay, gọi:

"A, Midorimacchi, ở đây!..."

Người kia nghe thấy tiếng gọi, sững lại một lúc rồi bước tới hướng bàn Kise, chọn một cái ghế tựa đối diện với vị trí của hắn rồi cũng ngồi xuống, gọi món.

Midorima Shintaro, phó đội trưởng cũ của hắn, hiện tại đang làm bác sĩ ngoại khoa khiêm khoa trưởng tại một bệnh viện lớn ở Tokyo. Y đã từng là thủ khoa Đại học Y Tokyo, sau đó tự rút ngắn chương trình học từ bảy năm xuống bốn năm. Leo được lên vị trí cao như thế ở cái tuổi vẫn còn rất trẻ này, quả thật khiến người ta ngưỡng mộ cùng khiêng nể. Nhưng thanh niên tóc lục bốn mắt kia, nếu hỏi tất cả mọi người trong Thế hệ kỳ tích và cả những đồng đội cũ ở Shutoku, và cả những đồng nghiệp ở bệnh viện nữa, rằng họ nghĩ gì về y, họ sẽ không ngần ngại mà thẳng thắng trả lời rằng: "Midorima rất 'tsundere' và vô cùng kỳ quặc!"

Nhìn vật kì lạ người kia vừa đặt xuống bàn, Kise khẽ cười thầm. Đó là một chai dầu rửa bát. Thói quen chuẩn bị vật may mắn mỗi ngày cho Cự giải theo trang tử vi Oho-Asa của anh bạn tóc lục này dù hơn hai chục năm rồi vẫn không đổi, quả là có chút hoài niệm.

"Sao vậy? Hiếm thấy Midorimacchi ra ngoài ăn đó nha." Kise nhìn Midorima bằng ánh mắt hiếu kỳ, khóe mắt chợt ánh lên ý cười nham hiểm.

"Hôm nay Takao phải ở lại trực!" Thanh niên với mái tóc xanh lục đối diện khó chịu gắt lên "Và tôi thì không biết nấu ăn!"

Lúc này nụ cười mỉm của Kise không kiềm chế được mà bật lên thành tiếng: "Há há há!" làm tất cả mọi người trong quán theo phản xạ đều đổ dồn về thanh niên tóc vàng đẹp trai nhưng điệu cười lại quái dị kia với ánh mắt lạ lùng xen với cái cau mày gắt gao.

Lúc này thì cả hai người đều đỏ mặt, cúi gằm xuống bàn. Midorima lẩm bẩm: "Đồ ngốc! Xem cậu làm gì kìa.", còn Kise thì rối rít: "Xin lỗi mà Midorimacchi!"

Lát sau, phục vụ lật đật bê ra một khay đồ ăn, cẩn thận đặt từng bát thức ăn xuống. Mùi thơm phức và khói bốc nghi ngút lan tỏa trong không gian, khiến dạ dày đang đói cồn cào của hai người chủ động mà sôi lên sùng sục.

"Mời mọi người!" Hai người chắp tay lại và bắt đầu ăn tối.

Suốt cả bữa ăn, Midorima đều im lặng, mặc cho Kise vui vẻ luyên thuyên một hồi. Sau cùng, thanh niên tóc lục nén thở một hơi, mím môi, nhìn thẳng người đối điện, đều đều nói:

"Này Kise, cậu có thật là ổn không vậy?"

Kise đang nhồm nhoàng đĩa mì trước mặt đột ngột dừng lại, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Midorima.

"Sao vậy?" Hắn khựng lại, nhíu mày tỏ vẻ khó hiểu, cuối cùng buông đũa rồi giơ hai ngón tay lên, tạo thành hình chữ V rồi nở một nụ cười thật tươi "Tớ hoàn toàn ổn mà! Sao cậu lại hỏi thế?"

Midorima nghe câu trả lời từ người đối diện, chậm rãi lắc đầu, đôi lông mày nhíu lại một hồi rồi lập tức giãn ra, không để cho người kia thấy vẻ mặt lo lắng của mình. "Mọi người đều biết chuyện của cậu với Kuroko rồi, chỉ là tránh nhắc tới trước mặt cậu và Akashi thôi."

"Tại sao..." Kise sau một thoáng trầm ngâm đột nhiên mở miệng, hắn biết rõ điều mình đang hỏi Midorima quả thực rất ngớ ngẩn "tại sao các cậu lại không muốn Akashicchi biết chuyện này?"

Midorima sững lại một hồi, cau mày, khuôn mặt lộ vẻ đăm chiêu như đang suy nghĩ: "Ai cũng biết Akashi là người thế nào, chuyện mà lọt ra ngoài, Kise cậu khó mà toàn thây."

Kise sau khi nghe câu trả lời có phần đe dọa của Midorima, khóe miệng liền nhếch lên một nụ cười, mỉa mai và có phần giễu cợt.

"Chỉ vì tớ đơn phương Kurokocchi thôi sao?"

"Không nói chuyện này nữa." Midorima thở dài rồi kín đáo ném cho Kise một cái nhìn thương hại, y hiểu rõ là hắn đã hoàn toàn bất lực trong việc phải làm người thứ ba, nhất là khi đối thủ lại là Akashi Seijuro, một kẻ bất khả chiến bại, cho dù là ở trên thương trường hay tình trường "Dù sao chăng nữa cuối tuần này Akashi và Kuroko sẽ đăng kí kết hôn. Kise, cậu nên kết thúc đi."

Kise siết chặt cốc cà phê trong tay. "Nếu tớ có thể..." Hắn lẩm bẩm, nhưng đủ để Midorima nghe thấy.

Y chầm chậm lắc đầu, thản nhiên đưa ly cà phê lên miệng nhấp một ngụm, ánh mắt đã giảm đi mấy phần kiên nhẫn "Tôi không ủng hộ cậu. Trong chuyện này tôi không có phận sự. Tôi cũng làm tất cả những gì mình có thể rồi. Sau này có gì, tất cả cậu tự chịu."

Midorima là một người tinh ý và thận trọng, vài lần y đã kiên nhẫn bỏ thời gian đánh giá Kise. Theo như y nhận xét, Kise là một kẻ cố chấp và bướng bỉnh. Ẩn dưới bộ mặt trẻ con ngốc nghếch hắn luôn có những suy nghĩ mà ít người đả động đến. Không nói là Kise thông minh, nhưng hắn thực sự sống rất nội tâm và có thể đọc vị người khác dù là vẻ ngoài lãnh đạm của họ.

Midorima biết rất rõ rằng, không giống mối quan hệ giữa y và Takao, chuyện tình cảm với Kise không thể ép buộc, giống như việc đơn phương một người dù biết là sai trái nhưng vẫn mù quáng lao đầu theo, dù biết rõ tình cảm của mình sẽ không bao giờ có kết cục tốt đẹp, mãi mãi bị chôn vùi để rồi theo thời gian mà tan biến...

Midorima quay sang nhìn người kia, định nói gì đó tiếp nhưng lại bắt gặp ánh mắt của hắn, sâu thẳm và kiên định, có một cái gì đó trong đôi mắt ấy khiến y dừng lại, quyết định nuốt lời vào trong không nói nữa.

Midorima và Kise không nói là thân thiết, nhưng đã quen biết đủ lâu để có thể nhìn thấu cảm xúc của nhau, thông qua những thói quen khó thấy. Và ngay lúc này đây, dù không liên quan đến những đương sự trong cuộc, nhưng ít ra khi còn có thể, y vẫn mong muốn những gì tốt nhất cho Kise, theo một khía cạnh đơn thuần nào đó.

"Tùy cậu..." Midorima nói tiếp với sự bình tĩnh ôn hòa nhất mà y đang có. "Nhưng cũng đừng đi quá xa... cậu thừa hiểu chuyện của cậu với Kuroko không thể có kết cục tốt đẹp mà..."

Kise lại cười khẩy, khuôn mặt lạnh tanh không một tia cảm xúc, đánh mắt ra ngoài cửa kính. Biểu cảm thờ ơ của hắn không có vẻ gì là nghe thấy lời căn dặn chân thành của Midorima cả. Ngoài kia, dòng người tấp nập cùng dòng xe cộ đi như mắc cửi cứ vội vã lướt qua mắt hắn, nhanh chóng biến mắt không một tăm hơi, một chút dấu vết trong kí ức cũng không lưu lại. Nếu Kise đối với Kuroko mờ nhạt và vô nghĩa như thế, chỉ tựa một cơn gió, thoáng qua và biến mất, liệu cậu có nhớ đến hắn không?

Nhưng nếu là một cơn gió nhẹ nhàng lướt qua thanh xuân của cậu, hắn muốn mình là một con gió ấm, dù tan biến vào không trung nhưng vẫn lưu lại trong tim cậu một mảnh ấm áp dịu dàng, hoặc có thể, là một cơn gió lạnh, chà xát vào tim nhau thứ cảm giác tê buốt, nhói lên từng hồi, lạnh lẽo đến thê lương.

Cho dù là gì đi nữa, tình cảm của Kuroko dành cho hắn sẽ mãi không thay đổi, vừa gần gũi vừa xa lạ, tựa như một người bạn, chẳng thể khác biệt, không hơn không kém.

Sau một thoáng, Kise ngẩng mặt lên, cố làm dáng vẻ dễ chịu nhất có thể, hướng người đối diện, nhàn nhạt thông báo:

"Mà Midorimacchi này, tối thứ Bảy tuần này tớ, Momoicchi và cả Aominecchi nữa, thống nhất đi karaoke, cậu rảnh không?"

Midorima không trả lời, y chỉ trầm ngâm đưa mắt ra bên ngoài cửa kính, chăm chăm vào dòng xe cộ đang tấp nập ngoài kia, kiên nhẫn dõi theo bước chân của từng người bộ hành.

"Ring..."

Tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên, Midorima bắt máy nghe, ánh mắt y chợt trầm lại, y ngắt máy, vội vã nói với Kise:

"Có ca cấp cứu tai nạn xe hơi đang rất nguy kịch, tôi phải đi trước đây, có gì tính tiền ăn hộ tôi, tôi sẽ trả sau."

"Ừ, đi đường cẩn thận."

Kise miễn cưỡng đưa tay lên vẫy vẫy. Người kia cầm theo chai dầu rửa bát rồi nhanh chóng mở cửa quán ăn, rời đi mất hút, trước khi đi khỏi hẳn, còn để lại một câu:

"Kise Ryota, cậu nên nhớ rằng 'người không vì mình, trời tru đất diệt'."

Hắn sững người lại một hồi sau khi nghe câu nói đó, rồi cũng bình tĩnh lại, chầm chậm lắc đầu, trên khuôn mặt từ lúc nào xuất hiện một nụ cười khổ.

Kuroko trong mắt Kise lúc não cũng đều tỏa sáng, cho dù cậu chỉ là một "cái bóng", mờ nhạt và bình thường. Không phải thứ hào quang chói mắt như Akashi, khiến người khác phải dè dặt nép mình, mà là một quầng ánh sáng dịu dàng, ôn nhu và ấm áp, khi ở bên cậu Kise đã có những phút giây dễ chịu _,_ ít ratrong một khoảng thời gian ngắn trước khi hắn bắt đầu có tình cảm với Kuroko.

 _Tôi chọn em, vì khi ở bên em, tôi được là chính mình._

Kise là một người của công chúng, dĩ nhiên việc bảo đảm hình ảnh đối với hắn là việc quan trọng hàng đầu. Vì lẽ đó, hắn luôn phải mỉm cười thật tươi, cam chịu và đơn độc. Cuộc sống hắn xoay vần trong con mắt của người ngoài. Mệt mỏi, nhàm chán, kiệt quệ... tất cả trở thành thứ gia vị nêm nếm cho cuộc sống của Kise. Hắn không hề có nổi một giây phút nghỉ ngơi. Con tim hắn từ lúc nào đã trở nên băng lãnh.

Áp lực công việc lại càng tồi tệ. Công ty quản lý của hắn có thể ép hắn nghỉ học để chôn chân cả ngày ở studio, chỉ để chụp vài bức ảnh và quay mấy bộ quảng cáo. Hắn không đủ mạnh mẽ để phản kháng, đúng hơn là hắn không có cái quyền đó.

Kise mệt mỏi, chịu đựng ngày qua ngày, nhưng hắn biết, có nói ra cũng vô ích, vì chẳng có ai chịu lắng nghe hắn cả.

 _Khi chiếc mặt nạ trên khuôn mặt tôi vỡ vụn, tôi sẽ không ngần ngại đeo lên mình những chiếc mặt nạ mới. Nhưng từ khi em xuất hiện, kiên trì bóc tách bản chất của tôi, lần đầu tiên, tôi được thỏa mình trong niềm hạnh phúc thực sự._

Khi một cô gái bắt đầu hẹn hò với hắn, điều duy nhất cô ta yêu thích hắn là bởi dáng vẻ bề ngoài. Nhiều lần hắn muốn tự lấy dao lam rạch nát mặt mình ra, thỏa mãn với một ý nghĩ nếu vậy sẽ còn ai cần đến hắn không nhỉ...

 _Cuộc sống này chứa đầy những điều không tưởng, trong đó có em..._

Kuroko lần đầu xuất hiện dưới danh nghĩa là người hướng dẫn của Kise khi hắn mới tham gia câu lạc bộ bóng rổ trường Teiko. Lúc đầu hắn còn cảm thấy bất mãn. Kuroko đơn thuần là người hướng dẫn hắn thôi, ngoài ra chẳng có gì hơn. Dần dà khi tiếp xúc nhiều với nhau, hai người họ bắt đầu thân thiết hơn, từ lúc nào Kise cũng không nhận ra, nhưng hắn bắt đầu chú ý đến cậu, từng cử chỉ, hành động, lời nói của Kuroko đều được Kise thu vào tầm mắt.

Kuroko là mẫu người điềm đạm, ôn hòa, lại tĩnh lặng như mặt hồ trong xanh, nội tâm dịu dàng tươi mát như một dòng suối nhỏ. Nhiều khi cậu cũng rất vụng về nhưng cũng rất kiên nhẫn và ân cần hướng dẫn mọi điều trong câu lạc bộ với Kise. Đối với Kise, Kuroko luôn là một người chu đáo, hoàn hảo một cách trọn vẹn.

Có lần, Kise khóc vì bị một cô gái nói lời chia tay. Cô ả và tuyên bố đá hắn sau một khoảng thời gian ngắn hai người hẹn hò vì cô đã quen người mới. Kise là một người kiềm chế cảm xúc rất tệ. Chiều muộn sau khi kết thúc buổi tập ngày hôm đó, hắn đã ở lại phòng kho của nhà thể chất một mình khóc rưng rức. Phải, hắn tủi thân. Nhưng đừng nghĩ Kise si tình đến thế. Ả người yêu cũ lẳng lơ của hắn chẳng có gì khiến hắn luyến tiếc cả, nhưng Kise lại bật khóc vì một điều khác.

Từ khi nào, hắn đã trở lên yếu đuối như vậy?

 _Lại một lần nữa, tôi bị bỏ rơi..._

Cửa phòng kho bật mở, Kise chưa kịp ngạc nhiên thì một bóng dáng nhỏ nhắn quen thuộc đi đến chỗ hắn. Người đó chỉ im lặng ngồi xuống cạnh hắn, áp vào má hắn một ly sữa lắc rồi đều đều hỏi:

"Kise-kun? Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Giọng nói trong trẻo, hài hòa mà điềm đạm vang lên, lại chất chứa quan tâm cũng dịu dàng, phá tan bầu không khí u ám. Kise ngây người nhìn người con trai tóc băng lam đứng trước mặt. Ánh trăng rằm rọi qua khung cửa sổ càng làm cho khuôn mặt người kia trở nên dịu dàng với những đường nét tinh tế cùng nhu hòa, đem lại cho người khác một cảm giác an lòng cùng tin tưởng. Khóe miệng Kuroko hơi cong lên, nở một nụ cười nhẹ, không phải nụ cười khinh bỉ hay mỉa mai. Có gì đó trong nụ cười ấy làm Kise cảm thấy dường như đây là một nụ cười chân thành.

"A... không có gì đâu." Kise xua tay. Nhưng Kuroko đã tinh ý nhận ra nét gượng gạo trong thái độ vội vã của hắn.

"Vậy sao cậu lại khóc?"

Kuroko hỏi với khuôn mặt lạnh tanh. Lúc đó Kise đã nghĩ mình nghe nhầm, nhưng khẩu hình trên miệng Kuroko là bằng chứng cho thấy cậu vừa nói ra điều đó.

"Tớ biết chuyện rồi. Là Haizaki-kun phải không?"

Kise gượng gạo gật đầu. Kuroko đưa ly sữa lắc cho hắn rồi đều đều nói, khuôn mặt vẫn không một tia cảm xúc thường trực. "Đừng để tâm. Cậu rất hot!" Kuroko nói tiếp, lại đưa ngón tay cái ra trước mặt hắn, với ý nghĩa "Cố lên!", nhưng khuôn mặt kia thì vẫn lạnh tanh, không ăn nhập với lời nói ban nãy. Điều này khiến Kise không kiềm được liền bật cười, Kuroko quả thật rất dễ thương, theo một nghĩa nào đó.

Kuroko không nói gì nhiều, chỉ im lặng ngồi bên cạnh Kise. Người ta nói, đôi khi bình yên cũng là một loại hạnh phúc. Và ngay khoảng khắc này, lần đầu tiên Kise được trải nghiệm thứ hạnh phúc bình dị nhưng ngọt ngào đó.

Từ đó, Kise bắt đầu chú ý đến Kuroko nhiều hơn. Rồi chẳng biết từ lúc nào, tim hắn đã vô tình đánh rơi một nhịp. IQ của Kise không được cao, và EQ cũng chẳng hơn kém gì. Nhiều khi hắn không thể nhận thức được hết số cảm xúc rối ren do chính mình tạo ra, cũng gặp nhiều khó khăn trong việc kiềm chế cảm xúc. Kise dễ khóc, dễ cười và cũng dễ phải lòng một ai đó. Nhưng những tình cảm đó nhanh đến rồi cũng chóng vánh qua đi, nhiều lúc hắn còn chẳng xác định được.

Nhưng thứ tình cảm của hắn dành cho Kuroko, bền chặt đến không ngờ.

 _Hạnh phúc luôn ngay bên ta, chỉ là ta không nhận ra. Nó bất chợt xuất hiện, và cũng nhanh chóng rời bỏ_ , _tất cả có thể chỉ trong một khắc._

Kise hắn đã từng rất ngưỡng mộ những người trong Thế hệ kỳ tích, đặc biệt là Aomine. Y không chỉ chơi bóng rổ rất giỏi, mà còn đường hoàng ở bên Kuroko như là ánh sáng của cậu. Kise từng rất ngưỡng mộ y, nhưng sự "ngưỡng mộ" đó dần thay thế bởi sự "đố kỵ". Lần đầu tiên, hắn biết "ghen" có mùi vị như thế nào. Kise biết mình ích kỷ, thậm chí tư cách ghen tuông với Aomine hắn cũng không có, nhưng hắn không thể kiềm lòng được, dù là ai đi chăng nữa thì tiềm thức luôn có góc tối.

 _Ánh sáng và cái bóng, không bao giờ tách rời nhau, chỉ trừ khi, ánh sáng tan biến..._

Ngày mà Aomine bắt đầu bỏ tập, Kise đã rất tức giận. Y không chỉ làm ảnh hưởng đến tinh thần đoàn kết của cả đội, mà còn vô tình làm tổn thương Kuroko. Nhưng đâu đó trong Kise, hắn có chút hả hê khi nghe chính Aomine nói rằng y sẽ không làm ánh sáng của Kuroko nữa.

 _Con người rất hiếu thắng, vì hiếu thắng nên mới đố kỵ, vì đố kỵ nên mới ích kỷ..._

Ngày cá tháng tư năm đó, Kise đã đến bắt chuyện với Kuroko, gắng gượng nói ra câu tỏ tình mà khó khăn lắm hắn mới nghĩ ra được. Đó chính là thứ cảm xúc hắn đã dồn nén bấy lây nay, tận đáy con tim, thầm kín và sâu sắc.

"Kurokocchi, tớ thích cậu, làm 'bạn trai' tớ nhé!"

Kuroko sững lại một hồi, khuôn mặt lạnh tanh đều đều đáp lại:

"Xin cậu đừng đùa nữa Kise-kun! Dù có là ngày cá tháng tư đi nữa thì Akashi-kun mà nghe thấy cậu ấy cũng sẽ không vui đâu."

Kise chợt sững lại một hồi. Khi Kuroko nhắc đến cái tên đó, trái tim hắn chợt hẫng một nhịp.

Một thời gian sau, hắn lại thu hết can đảm, đến trước mặt Kuroko, một lần nữa nói:

"Kurokocchi, tớ thích cậu, làm 'bạn trai' tớ nhé!"

"Cho phép tớ trịnh trọng từ chối, Kise-kun, tớ có người khác rồi."

Khi đó, ánh mắt Kuroko vô tình nhìn lướt qua bóng dáng tóc đỏ đang đứng ở cửa phòng thể chất, nở một nụ cười nhẹ, dịu dàng cùng mãn nguyện. Trái tim Kise chợt thắt lại, tất cả, hắn chợt hiểu ra.

 _Lừa mình dối người, cũng là một cách tự giải thoát..._

Có thể Kise đã nhận ra điều này từ rất lâu, nhưng hắn vẫn luôn luôn phủ nhận. Kuroko không chọn hắn, không sao. Ít ra hắn nghĩ mình vẫn còn cơ hội. Cho đến khi hắn biết lựa chọn của cậu là người kia, hắn đã hiểu, ngay từ đầu vốn dĩ mình đã chẳng có cơ hội nào rồi.

 _Sau cùng, tất cả những sự quan tâm ấy đều là dối trá._

 _Tôi đã nhầm, vì ngay cả em cũng không cần tôi..._

Từ bấy lâu nay, con tim Kuroko đã luôn hướng về một người khác mà không phải hắn. Biết được điều này, cũng chính là thứ sự thật cay đắng mà mấy lâu nay thâm tâm vẫn không ngừng che dấu, Kise hắn vẫn không khỏi đau đớn cùng cực.

 _Thì ra, từ trước đến giờ, tất cả đều là do tôi ảo tưởng..._

 _Ảo tưởng vỡ vụn, sự thật được che dấu đằng sau luôn là điều ngang trái nhất._

Sâu trong thâmtâm Kise luôn có một nỗi sợ hãi, mầm mống nỗi sợ đã được gieo trồng từ khi hắn mới gặp Kuroko, nhỏ nhoi và yếu ớt đến nỗi hắn không màng chú ý. Nhưng giờ đây, nỗi sợ đó đang dần lớn lên, từ lúc nào hắn đã không hề nhận ra _,_ nỗi sợ đó đã trở nên vững chắc và hiển nhiên, khó mà dẹp bỏ. Chỉ khi biết mình không thể kiềm chế nổi, hắn đã không thể nào chối bỏ được sự tồn tại của nỗi sợ đó.

Nếu không phải người yêu, Kuroko liệu có tiếp tục chấp nhận làm bạn của hắn không? Hắn không mong mỏi gì hơn, chỉ sợ rồi cũng có lúc, cậu sẽ rời bỏ hắn.

 _Tại sao tôi lại sợ mất em, trong khi đó, em chẳng là gì của tôi cả..._

Trận chung kết giải Quốc gia dành cho học sinh Trung học, đối thủ của Thế hệ kỳ tích là Sơ trung Meiko. Dưới sự dàn xếp kết quả của Akashi, nội tâm Kuroko như có một biến cố lớn. Sau trận đấu, dáng vẻ Kuroko trở nên đờ đẫn, con mắt xanh ngọc như đá saphia trở nên vô hồn và trống rỗng, nhìn sâu vào chỉ thấy một mảnh tiều tụy cùng thê lương. Kise đã vô cùng bất ngờ, trong lòng dấy lên một cảm giác đau đớn cùng xót xa. Không nghĩ ngợi gì hơn hắn liền đến bên Kuroko an ủi, nói vài câu lý lẽ của kẻ chiến thắng mà không hề biết rằng một người bạn của cậu, Ogiwara Shigehiro, người đã mang bóng rổ đến với Kuroko, lại là một cầu thủ của đội đối thủ kia.

Kuroko siết chặt bàn tay, cả cơ thể nhỏ bé run lên từng hồi. Khuôn mặt cúi gằm bởi mái tóc dài mà che khuất đi biểu cảm. Cậu phũ phàng hất cánh tay đang vòng qua vai mình của Kise, dứt khoát đứng dậy chạy khỏi hắn. Kise đã rất ngỡ ngàng, nhưng một hồi, hắn chợt hiểu ra. Hóa ra từ trước đến nay, hắn chẳng hiểu bất cứ điều gì về Kuroko cả.

Sao Kise vẫn còn những suy nghĩ nông cạn đó, rằng Kuroko một ngày nào đó sẽ ngoảnh lại phía sau, nơi hắn đang trông chờ cậu, trong khi hắn chẳng còn tư cách đối mặt với cậu nữa?

Hắn không xứng đáng, không bao giờ xứng đáng với người kia. Hắn cần phải buông tay rồi. Cớ sao, con tim này vẫn đau đến thế?

 _Cả hai chúng ta, đều bị tổn thương..._

Ngày tốt nghiệp, Akashi đã yêu cầu tất cả các thành viên trong Thế hệ kỳ tích tập trung tại phòng thể chất. Kise và những người khác không hề ngạc nhiên vì điều này, nói đúng hơn là không có lý do gì để tỏ thái độ thế cả. Mỗi người trong họ đều đã quá mạnh, trở nên bất bại, chiến thắng luôn là điều hiển nhiên, trở thành sự nhàm chán đã không thể chối bỏ, dần dần đã ăn sâu vào tiềm thức mỗi người, buộc chặt vào thứ được gọi là "bản chất" của cả đội.

Không riêng gì Akashi, mà cả đội đều đồng quan điểm đã đến lúc phải đập bỏ thử "bản chất" nhạt nhẽo đó. Kise biết, điều Akashi nói cũng chính là cơ hội để mỗi thành viên trong Thế hệ kỳ tích tự khẳng định chính mình. Dù thế nào đi nữa thì với tình cảnh của sáu người họ lúc này, bao gồm cả Kuroko, đó luôn là điều đúng đắn nhất.

Và rồi, tất cả họ, tan rã.

Kuroko cũng rời khỏi cuộc đời của Kise trong hoàn cảnh như thế. Giờ đây, tất cả các thành viên trong Thế hệ kỳ tích năm nào đều đã thay đổi. Duy chỉ có tình cảm của Kise dành cho Kuroko vẫn nguyên vẹn, bền chặt và da diết như phút ban đầu.

Và hơn nữa, giống như hắn, trái tim Kuroko vẫn luôn luôn và mãi mãi, trao cho Akashi.

Kise cảm thấy gì đó như sự bất lực, ngay trong bản thân hắn, dù vậy, hắn vẫn không thể ngừng yêu cậu, tìm mọi cách theo đuổi cậu, chỉ để cậu một lần chú ý. Thứ tình yêu mù quáng này, từ bao giờ nó đã nuốt chửng Kise.

Đau đớn không? Đau lắm chứ. Nhưng hắn biết làm sao bây giờ, bởi vì, hắn chẳng thể nào buông bỏ được nữa rồi.

Kise Ryota là một kẻ cố chấp, chỉ vì người kia là Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tình yêu vĩnh cửu mãi mãi không lụi tàn bởi thời gian, có lẽ Kise đã bắt đầu tin vào điều đó...


End file.
